


Television

by MaggotLesbian



Series: Eve's TV [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I really just want them all to be happy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotLesbian/pseuds/MaggotLesbian
Summary: Eve's TV is in Tatiana's office, much to her dismay and delight.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Series: Eve's TV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945312
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Television

**Author's Note:**

> Willow why did this take so long? Cuz I got NSR and I've been playing it nonstop. Tatiana I love you but my God is your boss fight BORING.
> 
> Anyway, Tatiana x Eve isn't super explicit in this one, have bigger plans for some ummm goddess!Eve stuff..... perhaps some trans!Eve as well..... Still in planning fazes but like, I like it and my content is exclusively self indulgent so...... Haha..... Anyway, enjoy I guess.

Why the only TV NSR seemed to own was in Tatiana's office was beyond her. It was Eve's originally, it had taken her several days but eventually Eve convinced Tatiana and it was put in it's own semi private area in her office. Admittedly, it hadn't taken as long for Eve to convince her as it would anyone else, the promise that Eve would show up to her office unprompted just to hang out was enough to convince her but she didn't want to make it seem too easy.

Then came DJ Subatomic Supernova, the man had funding for limitless amounts of technology, and if he bought one under false pretenses, Tatiana could see herself looking the other way after all the hard work he'd put into rocket and computer science. And yet, he seemed drawn to her office. Forced his way in to watch a new documentary on some nowhere planet. After that he was a regular patron to the TV's recess.

Next was Sayu, or more accurately, Sayu's team. Each time they'd visit they'd turn the televisions sound all the way up, always playing a genre called Anime, and sabotaging any work Tatiana was trying to get done. She would be lying if she said she didn't shirk her duties for long enough to watch an episode or two.

Besides Eve, Yinu was one of the more welcomed intruders. The nine year olds mother always looked apologetic as they made their way over to the pink and white couch Eve had left with the TV. Barely audible cartoons could be heard along with Yinu's squeals of joy and her mother's shushes and quiet voice trying to reign her child in.

1010 and Neon J. seemed inevitable at that point. Every visit they watched something new, from war documentaries to cartoons made for toddlers. Neons shouting about inaccuracies and 1010 excited chatter always put a smile on her face.

And of course, Eve. Movie night quickly started after she learned of how often her television was used, after a long day it was a welcoming distraction. Eve being more physically affectionate when she was tired was definitely very welcomed as well.

Although there being more intrusions then not now, Tatiana couldn't find herself being angry. Her fondness for NSR and it's members only grew with the introduction of the device, and although she'd never show it, she looked forward to everyone's next visit.


End file.
